Dahlia Garland
Dahlia Garland was the only daughter of Dansen Garland and his wife. The Garlands were not very well known in the world of the nobles, but were still highly established. History Dahlia was the thirtieth young woman to petition for a proposal for Gilbert after he'd become a Nightray. Bernard Nightray approved of Dahlia and Gilbert's courtship after looking into Dahlia's background to determine if pairing the two families would be within the Nightrays' best interest. Plot Working With Pandora Arc Echo was one day given a picture of Dahlia Garland and told to check up on her for Vincent. Echo had never heard of or seen Dahlia Garland before. She made her way to the outside of Reveil to the Garland's estate. There she climbed up an elm tree, one of many that form a perimeter around the mansion. From here Echo watched Dahlia Garland from her room on the second floor. Echo was taken back by how beautiful Dahlia was, and continued to watch Dahlia read a thick book for an hour. After an hour, Dahlia took note of the time and started to leave, only to double back and close the curtains in her room. It was then that she saw Echo crouched on the branch of a nearby tree, and smiled faintly before leaving. Echo remembered asking why Vincent wanted her to watch Dahlia, and Vincent explained that Dahlia was like a poisonous insect who was trying to destroy something very important to him, and as such, she had to be destroyed. Echo followed Dahlia by scaling rooftops, as Dahlia had traveled into Reveil to a boutique called the Nocturnal Butterfly. There Dahlia remained for another hour, whilst Echo thought of how she would look in one of the flashy dresses sold in the boutique, as well as what Oz would think of her in them. Echo then descended from the roof to see if Dahlia was still inside, though she saw Dahlia coming out and hid. Dahlia then walked past a hidden Echo, close enough for Echo to smell the blood on her. Dahlia returned to the mansion and slept, though Echo had to ensure that Dahlia was really sleeping before she left to report back to Vincent, although Echo left out how Dahlia had smelled of blood. The next day, Dahlia met up with Gilbert, who was trying to think of polite ways to turn her down as he wasn't interested in her proposal. Dahlia apologized, as she wasn't usually good in formal situations and didn't meet Gilbert's gaze. Instead the two sat in silence for a while before Dahlia suggested that they walk through the park. Dahlia notes how troubled Gil was before admitting to being troubled by her father's sudden proposal for her to be with Gilbert as well. Dahlia also took note on how high-strung Gil was before, making her understand that Gilbert wanted to turn her proposal down, though she noticed how much more relieved he was now. Dahlia asks Gilbert if they could spend some more time together, as if she returned to her father without anything learned, she'd be reprimanded. Gilbert understood and suggested that they walked to a fountain in the distance to continue their conversation. Dahlia hadn't been to a park before, but she had researched this one specifically for this occasion. As they walk Dahlia reveals that she never really leaves the Garland estate, which is why everything seemed so new to her, her father prompted her proposal mostly because he was afraid that she'd marry late. Gil then mentions living alone rather than at the Nightray estate, which impresses Dahlia, as she'd never stepped foot in a kitchen before where as Gil prepared all his own food. Wanting to change the subject, Gil began talking about Oz, soon regretting it as only some of the nobles outside of Pandora knew of Oz's return from the Abyss. Gilbert corrected himself, saying that Oz was his friend, rather than his master, and continued explaining his relationship with Oz to Dahlia. Dahlia concludes that Gil really cares for Oz, based on his reactions when he was describing their relationship. Not wanting to talk about himself and Oz anymore, Gil changed the subject by askuing Dahlia what she did normally. Dahlia reveales that she only ever reads books, all day, every day. Their conversation continued, until two women ahead of them on the path, crouched down with their backs to Gil and Dahlia. Dahlia asks if they fell down, Gil wonders as well and quickens his pace to reach them. Gil then asks the women if they needed assistance, they both confirm this, one saying that the heel on their shoe had broken. Gil realizes that the women aren't even that, but instead they are Break and Oz in desguise and so he cries out in shock. Dahlia asks what's wrong, and Break and Oz begin to cling to Gil in an attempt to make Dahlia give up on her proposal. Gil pretends not to know the two, snapping at Dahlia when she asks if he knew them, and they exclaim, saying that they have a 'special' relationship with Gil. Gil turned around and grabbed Dahlia after breaking through his petrified state and the two ran off until they reached the fountain Dahlia had been talking about earlier. Dahlia asked Gil if one of the ladies was Oz, which Gil confirmed, however he was unable to explain that. Echo had been following Gil and Dahlia as ordered by Vincent when she was called over by Break and Oz. They told her that they needed her to pose as Gilbert's daughter, as royals hate scandals, and this would be perfect for getting rid of Dahlia. Echo dressed as a child and approached the two, greeting Gil as her father. This caused Dahlia to stand up and look around feverishly. Echo then asked if her 'father' was making advances to another woman again, asking him not to create any more pitiful children like her. Echo called him foolish before leaving. Dahlia was shocked for a while before remembering Oz and Break and noting that Gil seemingly had a lot of interesting people in his life. The two parted at sunset, where Dahlia said that she had fun, Gil tried to apologize, but Dahlia simply said that it was a nice break from her routine. Dahlia then asked if they could see eachother again, as friends, at the same time and place the next day. That night at 3:00 am, Dahlia wakes suddenly. She gets dressed and prepares to leave her room when someone knocks on her door and addresses her as 'Black Widow'. Thay asked what she was doing as a meeting was about to begin. Dahlia began to explain but the voice said that they didn't want excuses and that Dahlia would have to await suitable punishment, as The Great Mother waits for no one. Dahlia left her room and proceeded to 'the meeting'. Dahlia was late for her meeting with Gil the next day, prompting Gil to believe that there was something wrong. As such Gil headed for the Garland mansion, thinking about how maybe she was being punished by her father for having the proposal rejected, Gil wanted to ensure that Dansen Garland knew that it was his fault, not Dahlia's. The Garland's Butler answered the door when Gilbert knocked. Gil introduced himself and explained that Dahlia didn't show up for their meeting at the park, asking the Butler if she was sick. The Butler told Gil that she was sick and that she always had bad health, so it wasn't anything to get worked up about. Gil knew he was lying, and asked to meet with either Dahlia or her father, Dansen, though he was denied both times. It was Dahlia calling out for him that caused Gil to push past The Butler and make his way to Dahlia's room. The door was locked and Gil pushed through, finding Dahlia standing in a nightgown, she had been crying recently and was overjoyed to see that Gil had come for her. Dahlia then invited Gil in for some tea, confusing Gil as she seemed content despite the fact that she was crying mere minutes ago. Gil sat down and had some tea with Dahlia, noticing his limbs becoming weaker and weaker as he attempted to drink. After he did, Gil drifted into unconsciousness, hearing Dahlia mention that it was all for The Great Mother before going under completely. Oz and Break watch from a far as Dahlia and her Butler shuffle into a carriage and drive off in the direction of Revielle. The failed to see that they had someone wrapped in a white sheet that they were transporting with them. Break started to say what he knew about Dahlia as he and Oz followed a path through the woods and back to Reveil. Break then told Oz of the Nocturnal Butterfly, where Dahlia had been visiting frequently for the last half year, despite saying that she never leaves the mansion. Break then proceeds to reveal that there were dark rumors about the woman who runs the shop, saying that she ran secret meetings of a Cult in the basement of her boutique and that it was likely that Dahlia was a part of all of it. Oz didn't understand because Dahlia said it was her father who organized the proposal, Break then reveals that Dansen Garland died half a year ago. Gil awoke in a room, blindfolded, and tied down to a chair. He is greeted by The Great Mother, leader of the Cult, who informes Gil that he was their sacrafice. The Great Mother removed his blindfold and revealed that Dahlia was a member of the Cult, alongside seven other women. Gil asks if Dahlia was a part of all of it from the beginning, which The Great Mother confirms. She then slaps Dahlia and begins to choke her for hesitating when it came to tricking Gil. The Great Mother then reveals that Dahlia is a member of her Cult because they told her that they could revive her dead father, whom she had such a close relationship with that she's kept his dead body locked in one of the rooms of the Garland mansion to this day. The Great Mother lets go of Dahlia and reapproaches Gilbert. She intended to slit his throat and empty his chest to be sacraficed to their god, but she wanted him to be scared first. This allowed Gilbert time to free his one hand and grab his gun and hold it to the great mother's forehead. Oz then entered the underground temple, causing The Great Mother to tip the still retrained Gil in his chair and exit the temple. The remaining worshippers cower in the corner, leaving Dahlia in the center of the room. Break and Oz helped free Gil, Break explains that someone else would take care of the Great Mother, confusing both Oz and Gil. Gil focusses on Dahlia and thinks about how she hesitated to trick him, showing her lack of dedication to the Cult. Gil wanted to thank or soothe her, but instead he said that he'd never forgive Dahlia and that he never wanted to see her again. Dahlia thanks Gil, and the two parted ways infront of the Nocturnal Butterfly. Description Appearence Dahlia had black hair and beautifully sculpted features which had an almost melancholic feel to them. In this way she was a lot like Gil. She also had dark eyes of an unspecified colour. Her initially beauty even took Echo aback, who was not easily moved in such a way. Personality Dahlia showed herself to be polite, loyal and timid when with Gil. This proved to be mostly a ruse, as in reality she had darker motives. Dahlia makes strong connections to people, shown with her father, as when he died, she kept his body and couldn't let go of him, and with Gil, who she hesitated to trick after being ordered to do so by The Great Mother. Dahlia was known to love reading, her entire room was filled with bookcases filled with books that she'd read for most of the day, everyday. Relationships Dansen Garland Dansen's wife passed away shortly after giving birth to Dahlia, prompting him to become close friends with Dahlia. This was why Dahlia was not known to leave the Garland's estate, as she never wanted to be too far away from her father. When Dansen died, Dahlia was devastated and kept his body for half a year after being approached by a Cult who said that they could ressurrect her father if she joined them. Hoping for a miracle and to have her best friend and father back, Dahlia agreed. The Great Mother Dahlia was with The Great Mother by force. She did not seem to be fond of the Great Mother and what she often forced Dahlia to do, and was only a part of her Cult out of desparation in hopes of having her deceased father ressurected. She did remain loyal to The Great Mother because of this, and allowed her to slap and choke Dahlia as punishment for her actions. Gilbert Nightray Dahlia was never meant to actually develop feelings for Gilbert, but it seemed that the more time they spent with eachother, the more open they got with eachother. This prompted Dahlia to hesitate when she was ordered to trick Gil for the Cult, even though it would result in her punishment. In the end, she had no ill feelings towards Gil, possibly having romantic feelings, and Gil seemed to feel the same way, but said that he didn't want to see her again because he thought that it was what was best. Appearances Trivia *The character of Dahlia was very similar to that of Bernice Nightray, who had joined Isla Yura's Abyss Worshipping Cult in order to be reunited with her brother, Fred, Claude and Ernest Nightray. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Caucus Race Content Category:Garland Family